


I Only Want My Threesomes In the Bedroom

by magnetohmy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Barry reluctantly agrees to let Kara set him up on a blind date, only to find that she's set him up with an ex-villain. It quickly dissolves into sex.





	I Only Want My Threesomes In the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillinLikeVillains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinLikeVillains/gifts).



> Life got in the way or I would have finished this earlier (and it would have been longer). Hope you enjoy!

Barry was beginning to regret this, and he hadn’t even seen his date yet. Sick of him calling her to blubber about being single again, Kara had vowed to come to Earth-1 and set Barry up with someone who would actually like him. It had only taken her a few hours, and she seemed far too confident in her choice of a blind date.

“Kara, I’m not so sure about this. I’m not exactly a blind date type of guy.” Barry said, feeling like his stomach was doing the conga as they arrived at the restaurant. 

Kara patted his shoulder reassuringly. “It’ll be fine. You’re going to love this guy. He’s sweet, he loves animals, he’s not great at conversation but you can handle that part of the relationship right?” 

Before Barry could protest any further Kara was shoving him through the door. She scanned around the room, smiled brightly and waved at someone. “Hi Mick!”

“Wait, what?!” Barry grabbed her by the arm and yanked her behind a pillar. “Mick? As in Mick Rory? Heatwave?! Please tell me you didn’t set me up with Heatwave.” He hissed in an angry whisper.

Kara looked puzzled. “Why not? Do you know him? Well I know you know him he’s one of the Legends but I didn’t think that would be a problem.”

Barry felt weak in the knees. “He was one of my villains! He kidnaped all my friends! He tried to kill me, like, five times! Yeah, he’s reformed a little bit but there’s enough history that I don’t think I’m comfortable with this.”

Kara’s puzzlement was replaced with guilt. “I’m sorry, on my earth he’s a well respected scientist. I guess I shouldn’t have assumed it would be anywhere close to the same here.” She now looked depressed and deflated. “But Mick is so nice to me. How could he be a villain?” 

“I’m sorry for freaking out on you. It’s not like he’s not hot, that’s kinda his whole thing. But I think he’s only nice to you because you’re pretty.” Barry said, letting go of Kara’s arm.

She looked up at him. “Mick thinks I’m pretty? You think I’m pretty?”

“I thought this was supposed to be a date.” Said Mick from behind them both, making Kara and Barry jump and clutch at each other. For such a large man Mick could move really quietly. “Hey Red. Lookin’ good.”

“Please stay.” Barry whispered in Kara’s ear. “I don’t think I can do this alone.”

Either Mick had developed super hearing or Barry hadn’t been as quiet as he thought, because Mick’s perpetual scowl deepened. “Look Red, either you stay or you don’t, but don’t drag Skirt into this. I only want my threesomes in the bedroom.” 

Barry exchanged a look with Kara that suggested they were thinking the same thing. “Why don’t we just do that then?” He asked, looking at Mick in some facsimile of wide eyed innocence. 

Mick grinned slowly. “I like the way you think, Red. Lead the way.”

***

Barry dropped his keys as Mick’s hands slid up his shirt and pinched at his nipples.  
“Mick!” He gasped. “At least let me unlock the door…” 

Kara giggled and tugged at the back of Mick’s shirt. “Let Barry go, he gets distracted easily.” Mick did as requested and turned around to kiss Kara instead. Barry finally managed to get the door open and sped the other two into the bedroom. Mick let go of Kara and turned back to Barry, tugging his shirt off and pulling him into a bruising kiss. Kara made short work of Mick’s shirt and her own, then went for Barry’s pants. Mick pulled away to get rid of his own pants and Barry whined at the loss of contact.

“You’re sensitive.” Mick commented, sliding his fingers down Barry’s bare chest. 

“More than you think.” Kara said, gripping Barry’s cock through his boxers. Barry moaned loudly as he came, slumping into Mick. 

“Done already, Red? Thought you’d be able to last longer than that.”

“Speedsters have practically no refractory period. What’s your record for orgasms again Barry?” Kara asked.

“S-six in one session.” Barry panted, still recovering (or possibly just not wanting to remove himself from Mick’s sculpted chest).

“Why don’t we try for seven?” Mick asked with a predatory grin, pushing Barry back onto the bed. Kara leaned down and kissed him. “Are you up for that?” Barry nodded, eyes darting back and forth between Kara’s still covered cleavage and Mick slowly opening his belt at the end of the bed. 

“Do you want me to help prep him, Mick?” Kara asked, opening Barry’s nightstand and retrieving a bottle of lubricant. When Mick nodded, she moved to the end of the bed and pulled Barry’s cum-stained boxers off, then coated her fingers liberally in lube. Barry spread his legs helpfully and Kara kneeled between them on the bed. “Ready?” Barry nodded and Kara slowly slid a finger inside him. Barry let out a breathy moan and closed his eyes. Mick came up behind Kara and unclasped her bra. She withdrew her finger to let it slip to the floor and Barry whined at the loss of contact.

“He really is sensitive.” Mick purred, sliding his large hands up Kara’s waist to her tits.

She smiled, circling Barry’s entrance again and pushing back in. “I told you so. He can get really loud too. Wanna hear?” 

One of Mick’s hands stayed on Kara’s breast, the other traveled down her body and slid off her panties. “Only if I can hear you.” One of Mick’s large fingers caressed Kara’s clitorus while his tongue laved across her neck and jaw. She shivered and let out an airy gasp.

“Don’t distract me, Mick!” Mick ignored her and continued to massage Kara’s clit. 

“Why don’t you give Red some more? You promised me loud.” 

Kara nodded, adding another finger to Barry and began to pump them slowly. Barry gripped at the sheets and his breath hitched. “Please…”

“Please what?” Mick asked, planting kisses along Kara’s neck.

“Please… I want more…” Kara plunged a third finger into Barry’s hole and pumped them fast, jabbing at Barry’s prostate on every other push. Barry yelled out and arched off the bed as he climaxed a second time, splattering cum across his chest. 

“I think he’s ready for your cock, Mick.” Kara said, withdrawing her fingers and wiping them on the bed. “Are you ready to give it to him?”

Mick withdrew his hands from Kara’s body, leaving her with a kiss on the cheek. Kara sat on the edge of the bed next to Barry. Mick massaged his still clothed cock. “You look hot all spread out like that Red. Don’t you think so, Skirt?” 

Kara smiled down at Barry. “Beautiful.” She lovingly brushed the hair out of his eyes. “You want Mick’s cock in you?”  
Barry nodded vigorously, his own dick twitching. Mick let his pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them. “Wow.” Barry and Kara said in unison. Mick’s dick was at least eight inches long, rock hard and curving up toward his stomach. He took the lube Kara offered, but Barry sat up and stopped Mick from opening it. “Let me.” 

He took Mick’s stiff member in a lubed up hand and rubbed him slowly, flicking his wrist on every upward stroke. Mick grunted appreciatively. “Nice going. But as pretty as your face is Red, I wanna cum inside you.” 

Barry let go of him and fell back to the bed immediately. Mick lifted his legs and lined himself up. “You wanna help me out here, Skirt?” Kara came over and took a hold of Mick’s cock, helping him slide into Barry’s hole. Barry’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a long, low moan that turned into a scream as he bottomed out. Mick barely had to adjust before Barry was coming a third time. “Quite a mess you’ve made. You good to make some more?” 

Barry breathed out a “yeah”, then looked at Kara. “What are you gonna do?” 

She crawled onto the bed behind Barry’s head. “I’ll watch for a little bit. You ready for Mick to move?” Barry nodded and Mick began to thrust slowly. 

Gasps and moans flowed unbidden from Barry’s throat, his chest heaving. “Why don’t you speed up a little?” Kara suggested. Mick did as he was told and thrust faster, rolling his hips and angling up towards his prostate. 

Barry reached back towards Kara and grabbed at her wrist. “Sit on my face. I want to taste you.” Kara blushed and scooted forward until her thick thighs framed Barry’s head. Barry pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and then pulled her down. He swept his tongue across the length of her pussy and then focused on her clit, making his tongue vibrate against it. Kara cried out and Mick surged forward, halting her shout with his mouth. They kissed passionately as Mick continued to drive into Barry, who’s pulsating tongue had moved to probe the velvety insides of Kara’s pussy. 

Barry came once more, digging his fingers into Kara’s thighs and letting his tongue writhe against her soaking cunt. Kara gripped the sheets so hard they ripped as she reached her peak, cumming onto Barry’s tongue. She shuddered as she came down from the high of orgasm and slid off of Barry so as not to crush him. 

He didn’t seem to mind where she was as Mick moved suddenly, practically folding Barry in half and driving into him with the same scorching passion as the fire he loved so much. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, but not loud enough to drown out Barry’s pleasured screaming. It barely took Kara’s touch to his cock for him to be erupting once more, head thrown back and eyes closed, whole body vibrating, voice completely silent as the sensation of orgasm raced through him. 

Mick grunted loudly as he came deep inside Barry, pulling out slowly and easing him down to the bed. “You okay there, Red?” Barry didn’t answer, seemingly having black out from the intensity of his climax. Kara and Mick cleaned Barry up and then helped him under the covers. 

Kara cuddled up to Mick and looked up at him. “Why did you agree to go on a date with Barry if you were one of his villains? Not that I’m complaining about the outcome but…” 

Mick shrugged as best he could with two people on him. “Past is in the past. He’s hot. Plus I figured he’d want you to stick around and like I said, I keep my threesomes in the bedroom.”


End file.
